The Silent Force
by InkStainedGhost
Summary: Evil has taken over, the world now lives under Eggman's rule, but little does he know, that a resistance is forming, under the leadership of 8 certain heroes.
1. Prologue, Wanted

**_The Silent Force, Prologue. WANTED_**

* * *

**Name: **Cream the Rabbit

**Wanted for: **Resistance against the order, recruitment for the Silent Force

**Last seen: **Knothole Outskirts

Not too vicious but will attack, approach with caution

**Wanted: **Dead

* * *

**Name: **Rouge the Bat

**Wanted for: **Attempted thievery of the chaos and master emerald. Alliance with the Silent Force.

**Last seen: Skyscrapers** of central Robotropolis

Not easily seen, quick at assault, ability to fly, approach with caution

**Wanted:** Dead

* * *

**Name: **Silver the Hedgehog

**Wanted for: **Assault and murder of numerous officers and robot-police. Disruption and resistance of the order. Alliance with the Silent Force

**Last seen: Robotropolis **

Able to control things without touching them, can attack without being seen. Approach with caution.

**Wanted:** Dead

* * *

**Name: **Shadow the Hedgehog

**Wanted for: **Betrayal of his majesty, Dr Robotnik, killed officers and robot-police. Attack on his majesty, Dr Robotnik. Full Alliance with the Silent Force.

**Last seen: **Robotropolis, precis location unknown

VERY DANGEROUS! Full set of weapons at his disposable, extremely fast, approach with extreme caution

**Wanted: **Dead or Alive

* * *

**Name: **Amy Rose

**Wanted for: **Disruption and resistance of the order and turning others against it. Assault and killed numerous officers and robot-police. Attack on his majesty, Dr Robotnik. Aided in attempting the destruction of the order. Full Alliance with the Silent Force.

**Last seen: **Knothole

Very vicious, hammer at her disposable, huge temper, approach with caution

**Wanted: **Dead or Alive

* * *

**Name: **Knuckles the Echidna

**Wanted for: **Disruption and resistance of the order. Attack on his majesty Dr Robotnik and his legionnaires. Attempted thievery of the master and Chaos emeralds. Aided in attempting the destruction of the order. Full Alliance with the Silent Force

**Last seen: **Unknown

Very Strong and powerful, short tempered, approach with extreme caution

**Wanted:** Dead or Alive

* * *

**Name: **Miles 'Tails' Prower

**Wanted for: **Hacking of the military grid. Assault on officers, robot-police, and his majesty Dr Robotnik. Aided in attempting the destruction of the order. Full Alliance with the Silent Force.

**Last seen: **Unknown

Able to create weapons of destruction. Always armed, approach with caution.

**Wanted:** Dead or Alive

* * *

**Name: **Sonic the Hedgehog

**Wanted for: **Assaulted and killed officers and robot-police. Attempted murder of his majesty, Dr Robotnik. Attempted destruction of the order. Attempted thievery of the Chaos and Master Emerald. Founder and Leader of the Silent Force

**Last seen: **Unknown

Extremely fast and powerful. Almost impossible to see. Powerful fighter. Approach with extreme caution!

**Wanted: **Alive

* * *

**Anyone who is caught in alliance, aiding or having knowledge about the Silent Force without reporting it, will be shot!**

* * *

"Yeah, that's right we're wanted now"

"But how? I hear you ask"  
"It was two years ago when a battle took place, a battle we couldn't win"

"We fought anyway, in the sheer luck that we would win"

"But we didn't, we lost everything"

"Now Eggman rules, a new order in place, no free will, no freedom, no nothing:

"Anyone who stands up against them are killed"

"Except us, we're the Silent Force, and we are going to do whatever it takes to bring things back the way they were, to destroy Robotnik and the Order!"

"We are the Silent Force! Join us, or perish!"


	2. Chapter 1, Suspicions are the Essentials

**Chapter 1, Suspicions are the Essentials**

* * *

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert"

Red sirens echoed throughout the cold, concrete building. Two figures ran around, trying to find an exit as quick as possible.

"I thought you said that this was a good idea?!" shouted on the figure, their voice filled with annoyance and anger.

"It was, this just got in the way" the other figure replied, motioning towards the sirens over-head

"Let's just get out of here, before our heads end up on a stick"

The two ran around the insides of the building. After a what seemed like endless minutes of running through this concrete maze, a window came in sight. Neither of them took time to think twice, they ran up to the window and jumped out, smashing the window to shards. Quickly, one of the figure unfurled their wings, and flew off, taking a hold of the others hand as she did. The two flew away from the roaring sirens of the building and out of the main city, the two then found a safe spot on the outskirts of the city where they landed.

"Honestly Knuckles, you really thought that breaking into a maximum security base to try and steal a chaos emerald, despite the fact they practically knew we were coming, did you really think that was a good idea?" Rouge said as she stretched out her wings and arms.

"hmph" Knuckles replied as he turned away from her

"Oh please, don't be a Shadow" Rouge replied with a half-hearted smirk, seeing that Knuckles wouldn't be too happy about the recent outcome, Rouge walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"There'll be other opportunities, one day you'll get them back, but for now, don't sweat on it" she said with a genuine smile, Knuckles looked at her, then back out into the distance.

"It'll be dark soon, we'd best get going before the robot-police get us" Knuckles said in a monotonic way, Rouge looked up at the sky and nodded in response, Rouge then took Knuckles' hand and the two flew off, away from the city and back to home, well what was now their home, in other words, base camp.

* * *

The two flew over a forest of trees, they were going fast enough so that the trees looked like a fast river of different shades of green, they flew past the forest, past valleys until they made to their destination, a barn in the middle of a field, surrounded by forest.

Yes, that was it, that was base camp, well it had to be a secret didn't it? Anywhere near the towns and cities would be too obvious, they would be found easily and be shot and captured. So that's where they lived, where everyone lived, it wasn't all that bad, well, there was no running water and there was bugs everywhere but it with a little bit of DIY, the place was quite quaint. Plus there was more than enough space to train.

The two landed just outside the barn and walked up to the door, which of course was shut. Knuckles knocked on the door 3 times, he then paused for 3 seconds and knocked again twice, after that, the door opened and he and Rouge were allowed in. Inside, the barn was reasonably sized, there were hammocks and piles of hay scattered along the sides. In the middle, was a few bits of scattered mechanic parts, including some complete and incomplete inventions.

As soon as Knuckles entered base, he knew something wasn't quite right, there was only two people there, the small brown squirrel that opened the door for him, and Tails, who was as usual busy on some sort of destructive invention.

"Where is everybody?" Knuckles asked, his suspicions arising

"Sonic, Shadow and Silver are out training everyone in the woods" Tails replied in a monotonic voice

"Everyone?" Knuckles asked, raising an eyebrow, Tails only nodded in response.

"Felix, could you get me filament wiring please" Tails said as he worked, Felix, the small squirrel who had opened the door, looked at Tails then at the floor, which was full of spare parts. Felix then vanished from his spot, and reappeared to a certain spot in the room, he bent down and picked up something from the floor, he then vanished once more and reappeared next to Tails and gave him the wiring.

"That was pretty neat" Rouge said as she smiled at Felix, he didn't reply, instead he vanished once more and reappeared on top of a hay stack.

"Still not talking?" Knuckles asked Tails

"No" Tails replied "Sonic said it'd be best if he didn't fight, instead he helps me"

"Shame to let a power like that go to waste" Knuckles added, looking up at Felix

"It's not a total waste" Tails retaliated "and he does offer a great help"

An awkward silence spread through the room, it became quite uncomfortable for one bat.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Rouge asked, breaking the silence

"Went out to get food and supplies" Tails replied

"Oh"

* * *

After a few endless minutes, 3 knocks were heard at the door, Felix looked up and vanished from the hay stack to the door. A 3 second pause came next then two more knocks, at that moment, Felix opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Silver was the first to be seen to enter through, followed by a couple of mobians, then Shadow, a few more mobians followed, and finally Sonic came last.

"Where did you go?" Shadow asked Rouge as he laid sights on her

"Hello to you too" Rouge replied sarcastically, Shadow didn't react to her comment, as usual, instead he joined Silver and the two began a discussion no-one could hear.

"Where'd Amy go?" Sonic asked as he joined the trio

"Gone to get food and supplies, as I just previously just told these two" Tails said as he finished working on his invention.

"On her own?!" Sonic asked, his facial expression showing clear shock and anger

"Yes, she's not 12, she can handle it herself" Tails said in retaliation as he got up and turned to face him "If Cream can handle travelling across the country looking for recruits, then Amy can handle going to get food and supplies!"

"He's got a point, you're not her dad" Knuckles added, Sonic looked at the two and huffed in irritation.

"Come on Sonic, what's going on?" Tails asked "You seem... on edge" Sonic looked at his younger brother, then at the other members of the force.

"I'll tell you later" Sonic muttered, Tails and Knuckles nodded their heads in response.

* * *

The force spent the rest of the evening just sitting around and chatting, all were so hungry, they had little energy for anything else, food was in short supply nowadays, and with the rich taking the vast majority, there was little left for anyone else. However, food and supplies could be found, if you looked hard enough.

Finally, after for what seemed like endless hours, three knocks were heard at the door. Almost immediately, Felix was at the door, as usual, a three second pause followed, then two more knocks, Felix then opened the door, and out came Amy, holding two bags full of food and supplies.

"Amy! You're back!" Tails said with joy as he rushed towards her.

"Oh, look at all the happy faces" Amy said with a smile, it was actually meant to be sarcasm as a lot of the members hardly smiled at all, but it didn't give that impression on others.

"Anyway, you bring food?" Silver asked from the shadows

"Yes, I did" Amy replied with a smile "Just not for you" Sonic and Knuckles chuckled at her little joke and went to join her in dishing out the food.

"Canned fruit, canned veg, canned meat, canned milk? Is there anything that isn't canned?" Sonic asked as he looked up at Amy

"If you want to hunt it?" Amy suggested "Besides there is something else"

"What?" Sonic asked

"I don't know whether I should tell you" Amy said while smirking "Anyway, it was really for everyone, not just you"

"What is it?" some others asked, getting closer to Amy "Come on, what are you hiding?"

Amy only smiled, she reached into the bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate, a reasonable sized one at that.

"Wow Amy! How did you get that?!" Tails cried with joy

"Chocolate!" one of the members cried with joy

"Someone was selling it at one of the black markets, naturally I took before anyone else" Amy said with a victorious smirk. She then proceeded to give out cans of food to everyone, who thanked her for it. Amy almost acted like a mother for everyone, after all, a lot of the members had either run away from home or were orphans. And in these times, sometimes a little love and care can make a whole lot of difference between falling into the pits of despair, and hanging onto that last flicker of hope.

* * *

As the night drew on and food was consumed, people started falling asleep. There was always one person to stay up on watch. Tonight it was Sonic's turn, he sat on top of the barn, looking at the star littered sky, the wind was eerily quiet, there was no movement.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of someone climbing onto the barn roof, Sonic's ears perked up, his body tensed up, adrenaline filling his body. Slowly he turned his head around, expecting to see one of Eggman's robots or spies. But, his suspicions quickly died as he saw it was only Tails coming to join him.

"You should be sleeping" Sonic said to him as he looked back out to the sky.

"I'm alright" Tails replied as he sat down next to him, his legs dangling over the edge of the roof.

"So, what brings you here?" Sonic asked

"Well, I wanted to ask you something" Tails said, his nerves taking over his voice slightly

"Shot" Sonic replied

"Well, when you came back today, after training, you seemed on edge, what was it?" Tails asked, looking up at Sonic in concern. Sonic looked at his younger brother, his eyes narrowed slightly, he then looked back out into the distance.

"They're not strong enough" Sonic said "I mean, they're strong, and powerful fighters no doubt, but I feel a majority will be killed if Eggman were to attack now"

"The other members?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded in response "Well you got to give them a chance"

"I have! It's been over 6 months! There's just something lacking in them, I don't know what through" Sonic moaned, Tails frowned as he thought about the dilemma.

"Maybe... Maybe it's because we need people with a bit more to them, I mean fighting is all good, but Eggman's army is powerful, fighting won't be enough, we need people with, abilities, like you, and Knuckles, and Silver" Tails said finally

"But what's the likelihood of Cream coming across someone like that?" Sonic asked sarcastically, Tails looked back up at his older brother, a genuine, hopeful smile took place on his lips.

"Never loose hope Sonic, you of all people should know that"

Sonic looked down at Tails, a small smile taking place on his lips, the two then looked back out to the starry sky, awaiting for dawn.


End file.
